


Doodles for 'The Electronic Memory of a Late-Night Smile' by decaf_kitty

by i-drive-a-nii-san (OftheValkyrie)



Series: Doodles Inspired by Great Fanfics [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Engineers, Fan Art, Fanart of fanfic, Fighter Pilots, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, alternate universe -space, ninjas in space, sketch - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 08:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20272681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OftheValkyrie/pseuds/i-drive-a-nii-san
Summary: NINJAS IN SPACE WITH F E E L I N G S





	Doodles for 'The Electronic Memory of a Late-Night Smile' by decaf_kitty

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Electronic Memory of a Late-Night Smile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068403) by [decaf_kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/decaf_kitty/pseuds/decaf_kitty). 

> This is fanart for an amazing one shot written by decaf_Kitty. It's a beautiful combination of surprisingly tender moments shining through in a new, dark, gritty, creative, scifi world T.T


End file.
